Ginga Frontier
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Weed's pack isn't the only one with heroes of legend! The Digital World has canine heroes too! AU rewrite of Digimon season 4. Mpreg involved.
1. Chapter 1

Ginga Frontier-A Ginga/Digimon Frontier Crossover

Chapter 1-Forest home

The sun was blazing brightly in the skies. The water was clean and Digimon were fishing and having fun. Some were even sunbathing and swimming in the lake. However, Digimon weren't the only life forms in the Digital World…

Two dogs had gone fishing at the lake for their sick friends. The smaller dog was having more luck than his older best friend was. They put what prey they had caught into a big net and had begun to take the food back to their home. The German shepherd was growling in irritation. Her friend turned to her and asked,

"It wasn't my fault you failed to catch that Digi-rabbit, Mozart!" said Ryoku who had a fish in his mouth. He smiled at Mozart, who glared back at him, "Oh yeah, I'd like to see you catch a rabbit that seems to have eaten a Speed chip!" she said. Ryoku snorted and laughed, "Oh man, if only Kyo was here to see your expression, girl!" he said laughing.

After they finished talking, they had arrived at their home. They lived in an old and huge tree stump. A sign was posted over the entrance saying "Forest Terminal pack" on the sign. The two walked inside the old tree stump. Inside were several desks and tables with dogs talking about several topics. Shops were also abundant as well.

"I wonder where we take these fish. Surely there must be someone that can help us find it." muttered Ryoku. "Hey Ryoku! Mozart! Over here!" Mozart turned her head to see her friend Yukina run over to them. She stopped to catch her breath and then said, "Mozart! I've been looking everywhere for you, girl!" Mozart raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why?" asked Mozart.

Yukina looked Mozart in the eye. "They found Takuya injured outside! His sister Mora and brother Shinya are bringing him inside!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Ginga Frontier chapter 2-Takuya

The dogs had taken Takuya and his friends to the medical room in their home. Yukina went to check their wounds.

"Is Takuya okay?" asked a Black lab. "I hope so. His wounds look pretty bad." said Mozart worried.

"Is everything alright?" said a voice coming from outside the room. A human with blond hair walked inside. The girl walked up to the makeshift beds that Takuya and his friends were on.

"Oh Mora-dono! What a surprise to see you here!" said Mozart.

Mora laughed, "Of course I'd come to my little brother!" said Mora chuckling. She walked over to her brother, seeing him in pain she stroked his hair gently. "He got attacked by a Cerberumon. He had some friends here with him." said the nurse.

Mora saw that there was a girl with blond hair, a boy with an orange hat, a boy with a blue jumpsuit, a boy with a green jacket, and a boy with a bandana.

"Is big brother gonna be okay, sis?" asked Shinya. Mora put her hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Thank you for helping us!" said the girl shaking Mora's hand. "It was nothing. After all, Takuya's my little brother!" she said. The girl turned to look at Takuya, "You never mentioned you had a sister or brother!" she said. Takuya scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about-OW!" he yelled as she hit the back of his head.

"How about you introduce yourselves?" asked Mora. In the span of a few minutes, Mora learned what had been happening in the Digital World.

"So Lucemon is on the attack?" asked Mora. Koichi nodded, "Yes, he has been using his power to wreak havoc." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginga Frontier

Chapter 3-Getting to know one another

(Warning: Mpreg and AU Frontier)

Pairings: Koji x Takuya, Zoe x JP, Tommy x Shinya, Koichi x Mora (oc)

The group sat under a rather large tree talking about why they had come here in the first place. Takuya explained why his family as well as Koichi lived here in the giant tree and the other trees surrounding it. Everything was explained in full detail.

"So you've lived in this giant tree ever since you we're a baby?" asked Koji. "And Koichi's lived here as well?"

Takuya nodded, "Yeah, we moved here when my sister was seven." he answered. "Koichi's lived here with us as well, so we grew up like brothers really." he said. "Sis said it had to do with our birth parents hating us or something." he answered.

Koji smiled, "Really? So he grew up here, Takuya-kun?" Takuya nodded, "Yup." he said. Koji pulled Takuya on his lap and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"I love you…" he said kissing Takuya's neck. "And the baby." he said. Three months ago, the Legendary Warriors found that Takuya was pregnant with Koji's child. Koji seemed very happy and surprised with the news, but he grew used to the news and grew attached to the unborn child.

"Does your brother and sister know about this?" he asked Takuya. Takuya shook his head. Koji sighed, "We better tell her before long then…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Zoe sighed as she lay down on the grass next to Mozart and Yukina. "_It really weird to hear about Takuya's past like this, and then hearing about the baby he's carrying." _She thought. It seemed so weird to her that he knew about Digimon the whole time.

"_Was he afraid of telling us before?" _she wondered.

"You seem to be deep in thought." commented Yukina. She moved closer to her, "You okay?" she asked. Zoe turned to the Akita mix and smiled, "I was just thinking about my friend Takuya, that's all." she said.

Mozart smiled, "When did you meet him?" she asked. Zoe replied, "At the Flame Terminal a few months ago." she said. Mozart smiled saying, "That's one of his favorite places to hang out with his friends. He seems to have taken a special liking to that bandana boy." she said pointing at Koji. Zoe smiled,

"They're a couple." she said. "And they're having a baby too." she said. Yukina's jaw hit the floor, "Takky's pregnant! Mora gonna flip when she hears this!" she said. Zoe looked at her, "Why?" she asked.

"Mora's the really overprotective type. Whens she finds out, she'll get angry!" she yells running toward Takuya.


End file.
